The present invention relates generally to double-row angular-contact ball bearings and relates more particularly to ball bearings of this type having an inner ring section which extends into the region of the ball bearing array that is supported by the other inner ring section.
Double-row ball bearings of the type with which this invention is concerned are described in Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 30 27 485. In order to obtain a unitary bearing unit with a one piece ring having two races and a two piece ring with each section thereof having a bearing race, the bearing elements are maintained in assembled relationship by including a so-called double-comb cage having projections which extend into a groove in the divided race ring. That design is possible only if sufficient space is present axially for the grooves in the race rings, which groove must be arranged alongside the raceways. In cases in which one of the race ring sections is made substantially longer in the axial direction than the other ring section, in order to transmit higher axial and tilting forces the longer ring section extends into the region of the balls supported by the other ring section. Prior art constructions are not suitable for maintaining elements in assembled relationship.